lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Laine the Dork
Name: Laine Class: Friendly Fellow Level: 1 Current XP: 0 Title: Questionable at Best Description/Lore/Whatever: '' A young prince from a distant land of beastman, now lost in an entirely new, unfamiliar country. No guards, no title, no valuables nor riches, everything is gone. Through a swirling portal him and an emissary caravan went, and now it all seems no more. The only thing left is the knapsack on his back with basic supplies, the unusual, rather junky firearm slung over his shoulder, and the loincloth, vibrant dyes long since faded and dusted over, that hangs over his loins. He must find his way back, no matter how long it takes, or find a new kingdom to call his own in this new, unfamiliar land...'' Bonds: * As of now, none; hard to have bonds to others when you're distant from everything you've ever known and very much alone. Background: Pain and Suffering: When another PC comes to you for advice about something important and you tell them what you honestly think is best, they also deal +1d6 damage forward if they follow that advice. Stats: Max HP: 11 Damage: d2 Armor: 0 Appeal: d6 Carry Weight: 10 General Moves: Starter: * Old Stuff ** You have an artifact from another world, or another time: *** Simplistic, worn, rifle: **** When you take a few minutes to reload and maintain your weapon, take 3 Bullets. Spend one Bullet to add one of the following to your damage roll, in addition to the 'loud' tag: ***** +1d4 damage ***** +Forceful and +stun ***** Opponent is maimed or crippled * Restock Supplies ** Your Old Stuff consumes resources that are hard to come by here. When you scrounge and strain to restock your Old Stuff, describe the unusual, desperate, or ingenious way you recover some supplies and roll +WIS. On a 10+, hold 3. On a 7-9, hold 1, or hold 2 at a cost. Hold can be spent to produce an item like a repair kit for your Old Stuff. * It’s a Living! ** When you apply the skills learned in your old life to a strange new situation, roll+WIS. On a 10+, tell the GM how your old skills will come in handy. Take +1 Forward using your skills in this way. On a 7-9, as a 10+, but the GM chooses two of the following conditions: difficult, dangerous, suspicious, controversial, costly, embarrassing. * Strange Friends in Unusual Places ** When you show kindness to a magical or inhuman being, roll +CHA. On a 10+, they will remember your kindness, and pay it back to you when you call upon them later. People helping you in this way will rarely risk personal harm to do so. On a 7-9, as a 10+, but they will ask you a favor. On a failure, describe the social faux pas you commit to make the situation worse. * Calling Out the Cliché ** When you first encounter a new type of inhuman creature, you may ask the GM one question about it. The GM will ask what pop culture source you learned the answer from. Answer truthfully now. * Nick of Time* ** You may aid or interfere others after their roll rather than only before their roll, applying the result retroactively. * The Old Me ** You are from another reality, be it another world or another time. Tell us about what skills you learned in your old life: *** In-training as an emissary/diplomat. *** Fairly good shot with his rifle, in bad shape it may be, honed through plenty of practice whilst still in his homeland. *** Embarrassingly good at tending to the... masculine needs of other similarly-sexed individuals. He was not immune to lewdities! Sex Moves: * No Commitment ** When you have sex with someone else, nullify their sex moves or sex abilities, barring the physical attacks of monsters. Whatever they are, they just don’t happen. * Friends with Benefits ** Sex counts as a kindness for 'Strange Friends', and turns a miss into a 7-9. Advanced Moves: * None, as of yet Gear: * dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * Simplistic, worn, rifle: ** When you take a few minutes to reload and maintain your weapon, take 3 Bullets. Spend one Bullet to add one of the following to your damage roll, in addition to the 'loud' tag: *** +1d4 damage *** +Forceful and +stun *** Opponent is maimed or crippled Category:Characters